Sentirla u Olvidarla
by harukavolkova
Summary: Cuatro chicas, un sentimiento, podrán soportarlo entre ellas? suele pasar que no se puede tener el mismo sentimiento por 2 chicas a la vez, Haruka x Michiru pairing
1. Besos, Caricias, Realmente fue amor?

Historia paralela a sailor moon, donde Haruka habia conocido a Michiru de hace años y habian sido pareja.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseeo a los personajes de Haruka y Michiru, los posee Naoko Takeuchi, un genio por cierto por la serie

Bueno disfrutenlo.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sentirla u Olvidarla"**

**Cap. #1 "Besos, Caricias, Realmente fue amor?"**

'Ignorando mis palabras, casi al punto donde empieza a doler esa acción' me decía a mi misma mientras miraba el horizonte, -por que salí siendo yo la culpable, de nuestra relación destruida- lloraba amargamente mientras miraba el portón de su casa.

De repente la vi ahí estaba hermosa como siempre, Andrea si no mal recuerdo se llamaba, el signo de que ella podría ser mi pareja se había esfumado meses atrás, su cabello negro caía hipnotizante por sus hombros, su cuerpo el de una diosa caminaba como si no tuviera fronteras el espacio en el que caminaba, y como maldito ingeniero que iba a ser me molestaba que ella tuviese la discordia de ser licenciada, y sobretodo en una universidad que la verdad me desagradaba desde hace siglos.

- por que me hiciste eso mi querida, mi antes musa – decía escondiéndome para que ella no me viera.

Me separe de donde estaba escondida, y camine hacia un parque que estaba cerca de ahí, en un lado los niños pequeños jugaban, por otro y por que mis ojos alcanzaron a ver algo fuera de lo común dos chicas besándose y al parecer estaban entradas en calor, recargadas en una reja blanca creyendo que nadie las estaba viendo.

_-Reí para mi misma-_ No contaban con la astucia de este observador

Las observe por un muy buen rato, la verdad ninguna de las dos se cansaba de la otra parecían felices y hasta cierto punto tenían la adrenalina de ser descubiertas hasta el cuello, lo cual parecía excitarles mas.

-ah lo que es ser amantes en la intemperie- me dije a mi misma

-sabes que es de mala educación ver a una pareja cuando están así en plena acción- me decía Andrea detrás de mío

- Que quieres me recuerda a nosotras – dije con un aire melancólico

- ah oye ya sabes que lo nuestro fue solamente pasajero – pronuncio lentamente al sentarse

- pasajero eh? – dije en tono interrogante

- si pasajero y nada mas- dijo Andrea en un tono como diciendo "deja en paz ese asunto"

- pues si fue pasajero como explicas el estado en el que estas por Emmanuel, si no fuera por mi culpa.- dije sin voltearla a ver y las dos seguíamos viendo a la pareja de chicas.

-Emmanuel no tiene nada que ver en nuestra relación- dijo ella tratando de defenderse

- No tiene nada que ver en ella?- dije en un tono sarcástico y continué –entonces por que antes de que rompiéramos EL tuvo algo que ver en nuestra ruptura- dije volteándola a ver por que la pareja se había esfumado y con cierta razón se habían esfumado si alguien las estaba viendo como halcón.

-sin embargo tu familia tenia algo que ver en esta o no Susana?- dijo Andrea casi como si le doliera el comentario que ella acababa de hacer.

-obviamente Andrea mi familia estaba en contra de nuestra relación desde el principio y seguramente si les hubiera dicho que tuve una relación seria contigo no se que me hubieran hecho o al menos no se que te hubieran hecho – decía con el corazón en la mano, y a punto de que una lagrima de me resbalara de los ojos.

- Susana, sabes que desde que rompimos, ninguna ha sido la misma- dijo ella con un aire de arrepentimiento mientras yo estaba a punto de levantarme de donde estábamos y ella ciertamente continuo con la conversación –pero pues hasta cierto punto yo extraño las conversaciones que no hemos tenido o hemos dejado de tener por estar enojadas la una con la otra-.

Andrea comenzó a llorar, el cielo se unió a sus lagrimas, resonó profundamente, una tormenta y no estaba lejos.

El viento daba su anuncio de llegada, la lluvia con ganas de llevarse consigo a lo que estuviese cerca, me levante de donde estábamos sentadas y le dije ya cuando estaba totalmente levantada.

-Sabes Andrea me gustaría que nuestra relación hubiera sido mas romántica y un poco menos complicada- le dije mientras me retiraba.

La lluvia se hacia presente y estaba suplicándole a alguien allá arriba que me los deseos por ella se me quitaran por la lluvia que me estaba empapando, me estaba volviendo loca por que además de de que no podía tenerla en mis brazos, no podía ni siquiera besarla, o al menos abrazarla para poder consolarla de que Emmanuel la había dejado de nuevo, me disponía a retirarme camine con disposición a dejarla atrás de mi vida, atrás de donde había tenido una relación amorosa con Andrea.

-Susan no te vayas no me dejes así- dijo Andrea con un nombre que lo sentía muerto en sus labios, y agarrándome del brazo y tratando de que no me fuera y la dejase sola.

-Rea- conteste como normalmente lo hacia cuando éramos pareja-…déjame ir por que si como amiga nos comportamos así como nos comportaremos como enemigas- dije yo mirando al cielo tratando de que ella me soltara.

Andrea no dijo nada por unos instantes, la lluvia nos empapaba y yo tenía los ojos cerrados con la voluntad de irme para no volver a verla jamás, Andrea no se como nunca sentí como hizo lo que hizo a continuación.

-Sabes Susan a ti es a la única mujer a la que amare como lo hice- me atrajo hacia ella, y tiernamente ella deposito sus tiernos labios en los míos como queriendo decirme que regresáramos como queriendo decirme que me seguía amando.

Seguramente ella aun me quería de alguna manera de alguna índole aun me quería estaba segura de aquel atributo de ella hacia mi, la verdad aun no podía creer que me estaba besando.

Me solté de su contacto en cuanto estaba cediendo a su beso, cediendo nuevamente a su encanto que mi corazón me estaba haciendo de nuevo una mala jugada. –No Andrea lo nuestro no puede volver a ser lo de antes- dije enfadada-tu estas enamorada de Emmanuel y no puedes engañarlo de nuevo conmigo- continué aun enfadada –Sabes Andrea me voy para nunca volver a verte, tus ojos son los que a veces me hacen quedarme sola en la oscuridad, son los que a veces me dejan desesperada y a veces con ganas de ir y poder desaparecerme de donde me encuentro y sin embargo siempre te encuentro en el camino- dije ya desesperada de no poder decirle lo que sentía.

Me retire de ahí la lluvia me estaba afectando, mi aliento estaba haciéndose visible por el frío que me estaba dando, sin embargo camine hasta no saber donde me encontraba, voltee para varios lados y no encontré alguna puerta o establecimiento conocido.

Una vez más estaba dando vueltas por aquella ciudad que en parte era desconocida para mí. La lluvia comenzaba a tornarse pesada y con granizo si no me equivoco.

_-Dios si me quedo en la lluvia de seguro me voy a enfermar-_ pensé mientras la lluvia era inclemente conmigo.

-podrías enfermarte- dijo una chica detrás de mi

-perdona- respondí un poco dudosa de lo que me había dicho, una chica cualquiera que ni siquiera había conocido

-que podrías enfermarte si estas debajo de la lluvia- dijo la chica que ni siquiera la había visto directamente a los ojos.

-y dime a ti posiblemente que podría importarte que una desconocida se esta mojando en la lluvia- dije yo cortante como siempre mirándola, al tener contacto con sus ojos me quede impactada de cómo estaba mirándome, de la misma manera en la que Andrea me miraba antes, empezaba a sentirme vulnerable, sin aire que respirar, tan solo sus ojos verdes combinados con un café me daban ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla.

-pues la verdad me importa- dijo un poco ofendida caminando del lado opuesto a donde estaba

En esos momentos reaccione

-Perdona normalmente no suelo hacer esto pero me llamo Susana- corrí detrás de ella.

-aja si ya lo sabia, que acaso no me recuerdas- dijo mirándome inquisitiva y como que esperando que dijera su nombre.

-Elena?- dije un poco tímida al principio y mirándola como si no supiera quien era

-Ah olvídalo Susana eres increíble – me dedico una mirada asesina y se fue con un caminar que se me hacia familiar.

continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que le haya gustado  
dejen reviews


	2. Enamorandose  de nuevo?

**Siento que me haya tardado, es que no conseguia inspiración, asi que aqui esta el cap 2 de mi fanfic, espero que les guste,  
Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi no los poseeo pero me gustaría  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sentirla u Olvidarla"**

**Cap. 2 Enamorándose… de nuevo?**

Aun cuando la lluvia me comenzaba a molestar, la joven que no atinaba a poder adivinar su nombre, me eludía, prácticamente me ignoraba completamente.

Corrí hasta quedar cara a cara con ella –espera nena, si me conoces como es que yo no te recuerdo- la mire directamente a los ojos que de repente me hacían perderme en aquella tormenta de sentimientos que tenia.

Se noto mas ofendida todavía –Susana en serio eres increíble…- dijo deteniéndose en seco enfrente de mi -…y no soy ninguna de tus nenas anteriores- dijo ya caminando decidida a una casa grande, bastante atractiva, de una tonalidad rojiza, con reja igual que las demás casa de aquella pequeña ciudad.

Una tormenta se estaba dando en mi mente, no sabía como llamarla, estaba segura que la estaba llamando por su nombre de pila, pero ella se notaba cada vez mas molesta cada vez que le decía aquel nombre, un nombre que había cruzado mis labios hace ya varios años se noto en mi mente.

-Espera!!...- dije casi gritando -Michiru-

Ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquel nombre que le resultaba familiar de inmediato, se volteo y me dijo.

-Si Haruka soy yo,Tu Michi- Dijo sonriendo e invitándome a pasar a su casa que presumía que era suya desde hace mucho tiempo por que sabia donde estaba todo en su casa, al parecer estábamos solas, no se oía ningún ruido a nuestros alrededores.

-Haruka…- dijo alarmada -…quítate esa ropa húmeda que llevas ahora si te puedes enfermar y muy gravemente – dijo ella dirigiéndome a su habitación que estaba en el piso superior de aquella residencia.

Me dirigió a su habitación tomada de mi mano, me enseño el baño y me dijo –sabes también deberías de tomarte un baño que te hará que te reconfortes un poco después de estar en el frió de la lluvia – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Sabes que aceptaría compañía- dije en un tono seductor y esperando a que ella aceptara entrar conmigo a la regadera.

Ella sonrío un poco apenada y yo por otro lado fui a checar que el agua estuviera a una temperatura agradable para las dos.

Mire a Michiru por un rato como diciendo "entras?" con una mirada seductora y muy provocativa. Ella lo único que hizo fue que se acerco a mi y me dio un beso apasionado mientras me desvestíamos de una manera en la que nunca me imagine estar con ella.

Mutuamente no íbamos metiendo en la acción del momento, entramos a la ducha y entre el calor del cuerpo de Michi y el calor del agua, me iba relajando, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocado por una mujer hermosa, y que esta satisficiera las necesidades de este.

Michiru comenzó por darme un masaje en la espalda, enjabonándola, y besándome cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Me estaba perdiendo en sus caricias, en sus besos, en sus palabras provocadoras pero a la vez llenas de ternura y al parecer ella también había perdido a alguien importante de su vida pasada.

Nos terminamos de duchar entre besos y caricias, nos fuimos directamente a la cama, y en el calor de la noche ella me dijo –sabes Haru te extrañe demasiado- dijo dándome un beso que no hacia falta decir que era lleno de amor y esperanza.

Sentía como michiru que estaba besándome con locura, y abrazándome con pasión, estaba herida, hasta quizás molesta, Sabia como era por los años que había pasado a su lado, su forma de ser me reconfortaba.

Era diferente, mucho mejor que Andrea la actitud de esta me hacia enojar era fría y distante

En cualquier caso Michiru no tendría la culpa de que las cosas en mi mente se hubieran dado de forma diferente y yo como desgraciada que me había caracterizado la había dejado por alguien que me gustaba "Andrea".

sin presiones, sin temor, solo notaba a Michiru aliviada de su temor.

Nos dormimos después de tan movida noche, nos habíamos encontrado en la cuidad con una inclemente lluvia, y terminamos en la cama juntas, sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

Michiru estaba dormida en mi pecho, muy tranquila y muy cómoda, su cara era la de un ángel hermoso, su cuerpo era esbelto y uno que no se conseguía con una dieta, sino que estaba trabajado a base de ejercicio.

-mmm veo que nuestra ruptura no te hizo nada mal eh- dije en mi mente de inmediato sonreí ante el comentario.

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol nos iluminaban lentamente, e iluminaban el cuarto donde estábamos, era un cuarto promedio para una chica de unos 24 años, ordenada la habitación como para ser una casa de una chica soltera, el baño donde antes nos encontrábamos era de una azulejo blanco con una pequeñas pinturas que me imaginaba que Michi las había hecho en alguno de sus momentos de inspiración.

Me levante un poco de la cama pero Michi me tenía atrapada de la cintura con sus manos y brazos, como si temiera perderme de nuevo. Sonreí ante tal acto de mi chica hermosa, de aquel ángel hermoso, me acerque a ella y dije con un tono tierno –Calma mi ángel hermoso, no volverás a perderme- le asegure.

Ella acto seguido sonrió y despertó, y me dio un beso apasionado que estaba contenta de volver a tenerme como lo que ella me consideraba "su novia"

-Sabes Haru te extrañe a horrores- dijo ella después de darme aquel beso

-Michiru hoy me siento con ganas de salir a algún lado, a comer u algo, me acompañas…- dije sonriendo -…amor?- termine la frase extendiéndole una de mis manos.

Ella la tomo con singular alegría y nos duchamos, y nos vestimos dispuestas a salir de aquella casa e ir a un centro comercial cerca de ahí.

La gente estaba al máximo en todo lugar donde íbamos, al cine, al restaurante, en todo lugar, ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y la gente empezaba a irse a su respectivo lugar de vivienda.

Pasamos la velada ahí en el centro comercial, tomadas de la mano como respectiva pareja, fuimos al cine una vez que se despejo el lugar, disfrutamos mucho la película, claro entre besos, y caricias.

Ya cuando salimos de la función correspondiente le pregunte a Michi

-y bien amor, disfrutaste la película?-

-Claro contigo quien no disfrutaría una película, además con esos besos- dijo ella sonriente y yo me sonroje

-Con esos besos eh?- dijo alguien detrás de mi con un tono de desprecio

Voltee y me lleve una sorpresa –Andrea… por lo visto no has dejado de ser la misma que interrumpe conversaciones ajenas- dije con una mirada asesina tratando de que Michiru no se involucrara en la conversación.

-Apenas nos vimos ayer y ya tienes nueva nena…- sonrió maliciosamente -…otra de tus victimas-

-"Victimas" dices… - me empezaba a poner furiosa con Andrea -…que te haya dejado Emmanuel de nuevo no es motivo para que me hagas sufrir también-

-Oye Emmanuel no tiene nada que ver en esto…- dijo Andrea visiblemente molesta -…solo digo que no puede ser posible que nos hayamos visto ayer y ya tengas pareja tan pronto-

Le dedique una mirada asesina y ella no hizo mas que dirigirse a mi.

Me le quede viendo como se me acercaba y pronuncio –Sabes Haruka extraño esto de nosotras- dijo ella en un tono tierno aun cuando estaba Michiru a mi lado

-Las peleas? – conteste lo mas simple que se me ocurrió

-No baka… - dijo ella sonriendo -…esto- se acerco a mis labios y en la comisura de estos deposito un beso que reflejaba algo mas que venganza.

-_Amor quizás_- pensé ya cuando reaccione Andrea se había ido y yo estaba paralizada con Michi a mi lado.

-Bien me vas a explicar por que tu no hiciste nada para detenerla?- dijo Michi visiblemente enfadada.

-Michi, cielo tu viste como trate de evitarla de nuevo, ella solamente se acerco a mi y me beso- dije defendiéndome de lo que había hecho Andrea.

Michiru nada mas me volteo a ver como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo en contra de su voluntad, viéndome como si fuera la culpable de que Andrea llegase y me besara.

Michiru no hizo nada mas que dar la vuelta, y caminar hacia donde se había ido anteriormente la chica de antes.

-_como puedes ser tan estupida Haruka_- Pensé mientras caminaba hacía Michiru.

-Michi, hermosa…- grite no importándome la poca gente alrededor -… no dejes que los celos te cieguen amor- dije finalmente

Michi seguía caminando sin importarle cuantas palabras de amor le haya dicho, la seguía hasta cada paso, cada movimiento, y ella no reaccionaba.

-Michi en serio déjame hablar- dije ya casi harta de estarla siguiendo

Ella se giro violentamente mirandome herida a lo ojos  
-¿Crees que despues de que haya precenciado esto tenga ganas de quedarme?, tus labios con los de ella, que demonios puede ser peor que te acuestes otra vez con ella...- dijo tratando de retener una lagrima-...o me negaras que no lo hiciste antes, que aquel dia no fuiste por ella y te revolcaste-antes de verme cuando celebrábamos nuestro aniversario- dijo ella citando, recordando ese día en el que llegue con el olor de Andrea en mi esencia, en mis sonrisas sus labios, y en mi cuerpo sus caricias.

-Michi aquel día no tiene nada que ver- dije yo riéndome un poco del comentario

-Haruka Teno'h de que te ríes si no hay de que reírse, me dejaste por una chava que no solo te satisfacía sino que te trataba mejor según tu después- dijo ella furiosa, frustrada, sus ojos mostraban un enojo indescriptible como de decepción, odio, y tristeza incluidos.

-Michi…- trate de abrazarla pero se me fue de los brazos, se retiro sin decir palabra nada mas llorando, derramando lagrimas de aquellos ojos Verdes que me quitaban la respiración, a hasta a veces me dejaba vulnerable.

Ella se separo de mi nuevamente, tan solo viendo su silueta alejarse de mi, temiendo que esta no apareciera de nuevo en mi camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara….


	3. Sentimientos Olvidados?

**Sorry por tardarme un poco es que estaba loca con la universidad, espero que lo disfruten  
Disclaimer: haruka y michiru no son mias, son de naoko takeuchi  
Enjoy**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentirla u olvidarla 3 **

**Cap 3 Sentimientos … Olvidados? **

Su sombra desapareció en el horizonte, mis llamados a su celular no surtían efecto, nunca me llamaba de regreso, sus padres siempre decían que ella había salido con alguien, una amiga siempre decían.

-_Demonios Michi donde estas?_- Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de mi universidad.

Mis amigos veían que no estaba bien, notaban mi agresividad, podían sentirlo en su alma, mi odio eterno hacía ellos.

-Haruka…- dijo uno de ellos, y quizás el único que sabía mi secreto en su totalidad, Carlos, -Nena que te pasa estas de un agresivo-

Voltee y no dije nada –Nena me vas a responder- dijo el preocupado

-Nada- dije yo indiferente separándome de el, sin decirle mas.

El día seguía su curso normal, para mi podría ser uno de los días mas indiferentes a los que estaba acostumbrada, estaba perdida en la monotonía de mi vida, estaba tratando de olvidarla, mis recados no los respondía.

Me tome la libertad de mandarle una rosa anónima con su nombre escrito en una carta, obviamente el la carta no estaba mi nombre, tenía la fe que ella descubriese quien la hubiera mandado, que descubriera que yo me había tomado la osadía de mandarle tal cosa.

-Amor tan solo dile que te la mandaron y que te dijeron que se la dieras exclusivamente a ella- le dije a un amigo mutuo que teníamos Michiru y yo, Toya.

-Este Haruka segura de que estas haciendo esto de la mejor manera- dijo el con cierto tono de que no estuviese seguro de que estaba haciendo.

_**Escondida en la monotonía de mi vida.  
Extendiendo mis alas para volar, tratando de olvidarte,  
Olvidando tu perfume, el roce de tus besos, el contacto de tu piel, el cariño persevido en tus palabras.  
**_

-Haruka volkova que estas haciendo con esto…- pensaba en el transcurso del día-…por que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Andrea –

Paso el día en que Toya había entregado la rosa, Michi la había recibido no sabia que reacción había tenido Michi ante tal acto pero ella al menos la había recibido según Toya.

**_Palabras que parecen vagas y lejanas ahora,  
Besos que se han ido olvidando conforme el tiempo,  
Contacto que mi odio ha borrado._**

Andrea no desaparecía de mis pensamientos, no podía pensar con claridad hacía ella, tenia que pensar seriamente en ella en como poder deslindarme de ella y poder seguir con mi vida con michi a mi lado.

**_Sin embargo mi alma es la que te sigue recordando,  
tu tacto, tus besos, tus palabras falsas de amor. _**

Pero como podía pensar en Michi a mi lado si ni siquiera ella respondía mis llamados, o estaba con una amiga.

Por que ella no sabía la reacción que había tenido al recibir la rosa, me desesperaba tener que esperarla, para que me respondiese.

**_Tanto mi mente como mi alma se creyeron tus farsas y mi frágil corazón se enamoro de ti.  
_**

Pero por mas que quisiera recordar a Michi antes de Andrea, esta me desesperaba mas, por que no sabia sus sentimientos hacía mi, no me quedaban claros aunque estaban ahí, en mi corazón.

**_Mis días se volvieron sin objetivo, se han vuelto vanos y sin ideal. Mis noches obscuras tal como la misma oscuridad que me ha consumido, tal como la misma oscuridad en donde trato de olvidarte, y en donde futilmente trataba de protegerte.  
_**

En mi corazón murió la esperanza de volver a ser feliz, si tan siquiera eso sentía cuando estaba con Andrea, o Michi a mi lado, a las dos las había perdido no sabia si para siempre o podría recuperarlas.

Estaba en el porche de la casa de Andrea, espiándola como los otros días Tan solo para poder verla, unos minutos, las horas pasaban y no entraba nadie ni salía nadie de esa casa.

-Eres la menos indicada para reclamarme Nik, eres tan pecadora como yo- oía una voz familiar viniendo de un establecimiento cerca de ahí

Me di cuenta de inmediato que era Andrea la que estaba hablando con otra chica, guapa, alta de ojo claro, con movimientos gatunos, una sonrisa que podía congelarte o derretirte al mismo tiempo, una mirada que pareciese que pudiera matarte con ella pero que a la vez podía transmitir ternura.

Para cuando pude notar sus ojos, estos mostraban preocupación, frustración, miedo tal vez.

-Si Andrea pero al menos yo no le fui infiel a Haruka por que estaba insegura de mi decisión hacia ella- dijo la chica

-Y crees que no sufrí por mis actos, abre los ojos Nik no seas estupida por dios!!!-

-Claro que se que sufriste por tus actos, cuando Haruka estaba mal tu estabas con Emmanuel, mientras la que se hecho la bronca de estar con ella consolándola fui yo – dijo la chica

Los recuerdos empezaban a serme claros, la chica con la que Andrea estaba hablando era Nicole, le decía Nikky de cariño, La chica con la que Andrea había decidido serme infiel en aquellos tiempos, de nuevo aparece esa chica, Nik, pero aun así ella había tenido la valentía a abrazarme cuando le dije que Andrea estaba con Emmanuel.

Yo impactada del regreso de Nik me desconcertó bastante, aun después de que Michi no me respondía, Andrea estaba con Nik de nuevo.

Aun así una desesperación me consumía, me faltaba el aire, un mareo un poco común se me hacía presente, tenia que salir de ahí, no podía escuchar mas de aquella conversación, No podía mas, no resistí mas la presión de lo que estaba oyendo, y me desvanecí en frente de ellas dos.

Continuara……


	4. Deseando olvidarte

**Espero que les guste, el poema es propiedad de una amiga, mi nena hermosa, Haruka R. Tenou.  
Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de Naoko Takeichi  
enjoy !!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentirla u Olvidarla **

**Cap 4 Deseando olvidarte**

Desperté en una cama que se me hacia familiar, el olor que me invadía no me era desconocido, conocía esa cama, y ese olor

-Andrea- pensé inmediatamente pero como puede ser que este en su cuarto, como me trajo hasta acá.

Muchas incógnitas se quedaban en el aire, por que no sabia como habían pasado.

Me levante de golpe al saber que estaba en casa de Andrea, me maree seguidamente.

-Haruka no te levantes estas débil- decía una voz maldita -además del golpe que te diste nena hermosa-"

Le dedique una mirada asesina a ella -no soy una de tus nenas, además de que es algo despectivo el apodo no lo crees- dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama -que haces acá y que asuntos tienes con Andrea?- dije de la manera mas fría posible, que mi corazón era capaz de transmitir

-Haruka Teno'h esa no es la chica tierna que conocía- dijo ella con un tono burlón

-Aja nicole, esa chica murió años atrás después de que tu y Andrea me hubieran traicionado- dije recordando el día en que me humillaron y traicionaron

-No no no…- Dijo ella con un tono aun mas burlón y se acerco peligrosamente a mi quedando a centímetros de mi boca -aquel día fue tu culpa y solo tuya harukita-

Otra mirada asesina -Y como justificas, la muerte de Alejandra en mis brazos- dije furiosa aun sin quitármela de encima

-La muerte de Alejandra…- dijo Andrea en el marco de la puerta -Su muerte fue suicidio por si no te diste cuenta haruka- continuo Andrea acercándose la cama junto con Nicole.

-La muerte de Alejandra fue culpa suya y lo saben las dos…- dije alejándome poco a poco de donde estaba, llego un momento en el cual me sentía atrapada en sus garras y no podía salir de donde me encontraba.

-Haruka podría haber sido nuestra culpa pero pues no es razón para que estés de malas con nosotras- Andrea comenzó a besarme por encima de la ropa -…además no creo que te quejes ahora- continuaba Nicole en su lugar tratando de que no escapase de ahí o al menos no intacta.

Andrea y Nicole empezaron a besarme por encima de la ropa, sin importarles lo mas mínimo de que yo me estuviese moviendo y no quisiera hacer nada con ellas.

-Ah vamos Haruka, las dos sabemos que lo quieres tanto como nosotras-

Las dos comenzaban a besarme, Andrea se ocupaba de mi camisa, mientras Nicole se ocupaba de mi y mis labios.

-_Les seguiré el juego_- pensé.

Comencé a besar apasionadamente a Nicole, obviamente ella no se lo esperaba, comenzaban a dejar de doler sus besos, y sus manos se relajaban con las mías, el cuerpo de esta seguía siendo el de antes, justo como lo recordaba, el de Andrea era un poco diferente pero aun así llegaba a provocarme, las caricias se estaban dando mas suaves, el cuerpo de las dos llegaba a relajarse, mientras las recorría, desprendía sus prendas de vestir me aseguraba que ellas estuvieran indefensas y sin protección alguna ante mi.

Seguía besándolas, provocándolas, haciéndoles su fantasía realidad, creándoles una mentira basándose en mis besos y caricias, la ropa se iba desvaneciendo de sus cuerpos, sus besos se hacían cada vez mas calidos, y sentidos. La pasión seguía su curso el ambiente de la habitación se volvía calido, se volvía una mezcla de sensaciones encontradas difíciles de describir.

Me coloque encima de Andrea, la bese con pasión y ahora lujuria incluida, podía sentir como la hacia mía como antes, como se me entregaba, y la provocaba como años atrás, Nicole estaba a un lado, mis manos la alcanzaron mientras que mis labios seguían en Andrea, provoque a Nicole quitándole el sujetador, eso me provoco mas a mi, para poder escucharlas como disfrutaban de esto, para por fin poder tener mi venganza, al fin completada.

Las dos estaban paralizadas, extasiadas jugaban conmigo y aun así me regresaban los besos que sabían a venganza, dulces como la miel.

Llegue a tomar a Andrea en mis brazos, y despojarla de la ropa restante, su cuerpo parecía extasiado pero no a su plenitud, sonreía divertida al poder llegar a su intimidad, sus sonidos era música para mis oídos, y sus cuerpos una vista que me asombraba, al mismo tiempo de que oía a Andrea llegar a su punto máximo de estimulo, alcance a Nicole e hice lo mismo con ella, el grito de las dos era de excitación máxima y una satisfacción enorme me invadía.

Las dos sonreían y aun estaban sofocadas del aire que les faltaba, desnudas y aun excitadas trataron de tomarme, y me levante rápidamente tomando la camisa que Nicole se había encargado de quitarme.

-Bien puedo decir que aun tratando de tomarme a la fuerza, fueron ustedes las que terminaros siendo usadas…- les lance una mirada maliciosa -.. ¿Qué se siente ser usadas¿Qué se siente ser tomadas solo por lujuria y sexo? Sonreí caminando a la salida – y ninguna se le acerque a Michiru - fue mas que una advertencia.

-Haruka…- dijo Andrea casi al punto de las lágrimas -…como puede ser…-

Andrea estaba a punto de terminar cuando yo la interrumpí -…Que te haya hecho esto- dije mientras las volteaba a ver –sabes por que, por que deseaba venganza de lo que le hiciste a Michiru enfrente de mi, y también lo que le hiciste a Alejandra el día de su muerte, por que si no por que se suicido, mientras me esperaba…- dije furiosa en su cara –y tápate que te ves muy mal, recién usada por mi, con tu novia incluida-

-Haruka nada mas una cosa, Andrea no es mi novia…- Dijo Nicole -…Es Michiru- continuo y sus palabras me dejaron paralizadas.

-No te sorprenda que Michiru se haya ido conmigo después de lo que vio con ustedes dos- ella se levanto y la sangre me hervía.

-Con que tu eres la amiga de Michiru que me decían con la que estaba- la rabia me estaba invadiendo conforme pasaba la platica.

-Sabes Haruka, Michiru te ama como no veas, la vuelves loca, después de que ella termino con su novio ella pudo ver que te amaba sin que tu le correspondieras después de la manera en que ella actuó- dijo esto muy cerca de mi y a punto de besarme –ahora se por que le gustaste- sonrío un poco y se dedico a vestirse.

Suspire un poco-bien tal vez debo de irme- Comencé a oír un sollozo, venia del cuarto de Andrea, esas lagrimas que alguna vez las había secado ahora eran provocadas por mi persona.

_**Tanto llore tanto sufrí**_

_**Poco me hundí, poco sentí**_

_**En las sombras, en la nada, sin sentir, sin oír.**_

Me dedicaba a vestirme, aun viendo como Andrea lloraba amargamente, siendo yo la desgraciada ahí.

_**Solo tu imagen se repetía en mí**_

_**Dicen que el abismo es el fin del camino**_

_**Dicen que las lágrimas no tienen fin**_

_**En mi soledad me hundí, ahogada en recuerdos**_

_**En sueños, en temores, frustraciones.**_

-Creo que te pasaste Haruka- dijo Nicole al lado mío viendo como Andrea no dejaba de llorar.

Le dedique una mirada asesina –entonces que ella reaccione y me diga lo que me hizo a mí…- dije con amargura -…que cada vez que me contaba de Emmanuel me hacia mas daño y que yo fingía ser su amiga, pretendiendo que nada me hacía daño-

_**Mire desde el más oscuro camino, lo que me depara por ti el destino.**_

_**Silencio sentí, vació…**_

_**El tiempo me dio abrigo, los recuerdos ahora atrás**_

_**Me ayudaron a crecer y madurar.**_

…

-por eso cometí lo que acabo de hacer, traicionarla, usarla, verla como se desmorona por alguien mas- dije y me asuste de mis palabras

-Es por eso que ya no quiero volver a verla no hasta que pueda ver lo que hice por ella-

_**No más crueles espinas**_

_**No más sonrisas bañadas en falsedad,**_

_**Has de tu vida, lo que quieras, pero aleja de ti la mía**_

_**Ya no más por ti, ya solo viviré en mí**_

Termine de decir esto y me dirigí a la puerta en el porche donde alguna vez nos habíamos besado susurre –Lo siento querida Andrea, pero tenia que obligarte que a me odies- termine de decir esto y me fui a mi casa tenia que descansar.

Continuara….


	5. no habra mas perdon

**_Perdonen la tardanza, es que no me llegaba la inspiración, espero que les guste.  
disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Naoko Takeunchi. Enjoy  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Sentirla u Olvidarla cap 5**

**Cap 5**** "No habrá mas perdón"**

Fui hasta mi casa, no estaba lejos de ella, entre como pude, las lagrimas trataban de salir de una manera que no me imaginaba, el dolor que le había causado a Andrea se me hacía uno descomunal, ella aun me amaba cuando le hice lo que hice, La muerte de Alejandra no era lo que necesitaba recordar.

Flash back

Llovía de una manera descomunal, Alejandra y yo estábamos en el centro comercial que estaba cerca de su casa, salimos y la lluvia no nos dejaba movernos, estábamos abrazadas, que bueno que no había nadie que nos estuviera viendo.

Un rayo se manifestó y un estruendo llego segundos después. Alejandra salto del susto.

La mire y me provoco una ternura inmensa –Dios cielo no me digas que le temes a los rayos-.

Me miro de vuelta separándose un poco de mi –Este si me dan miedo…-otro rayo -miaw- y se acurruco en mi

Sonreí al instante -Ah nena por que si estoy yo contigo-

-no lo se preciosa, pero el estruendo que me causan me provoca mucho miedo-

Le mire por un instante, y ella pareció entender el mensaje que el estaba enviando, corrimos a la lluvia, y una beso apasionado sonó en ella, un beso que nunca olvidaría por que esta vez ella era mi novia.

Regresamos a su casa empapadas, y con justa razón pero había valido la pena, aquella noche no regrese a mi casa, Ale y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidas en su cama abrazadas.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Nos despertamos y yo me fui a mi casa, aunque me iba a llevar el sermón de la vida, no me importaba.

-Adiós amor te cuidas mucho- me dio un beso tierno

-te llamó cuando llegue nena hermosa, te amo sabes- le correspondí el beso

Conduje hasta mi casa, mis padres no estaban, por suerte mía, desayune y espere a mis padres, no les había llamado ni nada parecido obvio estaban furiosos.

Las consecuencias fueron que no podía salir una semana, de la universidad a la escuela y de regreso y sin auto, me comunicaba con Alejandra por Messenger, pero no me parecía justo hacerle esto a ella de una relación de distancia.

Andrea en la escuela la estaba molestando, y simplemente no la dejaba en paz, le estaba lavando el cerebro, que según yo la usaba.

La tortura de Andrea estaba siendo para las dos, me estaba matando no poder abrazar a Ale y reconfortarla, de que si la amaba, Andrea sabia por donde atacarme, y atacar a Ale, sabia donde golpearnos y sabia como golpearnos a las dos.

Las constantes torturas de Andrea a Alejandra eran notorias, Alejandra lloraba en mi brazos cada vez que nos veíamos.

Yo por otro lado estaba más que furiosa con Andrea por hacerme esto, y a Alejandra.

Un día en los que no podía dormir por causa de las torturas de Andrea, me volteaba a ver al espejo, estaba mas que demacrada, no dormía, Alejandra me llamo a las 2 de la mañana, la lluvia había empezado a hacerse presente.

-Amor- dijo Ale del otro lado de la línea llorando

-Nena hermosa, dios que te pasa- dije preocupada por el tono de voz que había escuchado.

-Te amo Haruka- dijo ella muy débilmente

-Yo también te amo nena hermosa- dije llorando

-Te extraño- dijo aun mas débilmente

-Nena me esta preocupando tu tono de voz que te paso- dije llorando preocupadísima

-Te amo Haruka- dijo llorando fuertemente, y colgando inmediatamente.

Mire el celular paralizada, su tono de voz era débil, pensaba que no la iba a volver a ver, tome la decisión de tomar el auto e ir hasta su casa, el camino era tortuoso no sabía que pensar, conduje lo mas rápido que pude, llegue a su casa. Toque dos veces la bocina de mi carro, nada, baje y toque dos veces, todavía nada.

-Dios nena que te han hecho- tome la iniciativa de entrar a su casa a la fuerza.

-NENA!!- grite, no recibía respuesta.

Se podía oír a alguien en la ducha, camine lentamente hacia el baño, una luz me decía que algo adentro estaba mal, que no debería de entrar, aun cuando mi instinto me dijo lo contrario entre, y tuve una imagen de las mas horribles de la vida.

Mi novia tirada en el suelo desmayada con sangre todo a su alrededor, el celular tirado a su lado, igual cubierto en sangre.

Corrí hacia ella, implore de que no estuviese muerta, la levante con delicadeza, y descubrí su cara, no estaba lastimada de esa cara de ángel que tenia, abrió los ojos sonrió y pronuncio unas palabras.

-Nena te amo- dijo ella

-No hables cielo, vamos te llevare al hospital- dije alarmada llorando

-N…No amor ya es tarde- dijo ella derramando una lagrima en mi regazo

-Amor, n…no me dejes sola…- dije llorando -…no me dejes sola en la oscuridad que se me atribuye y a veces me consume, no te vayas amor-

Ella alcanzo mi rostro con el suyo, su boca quedo en uno de mis ojos y bebió de mis lagrimas.

-Nena hermosa estaré yo siempre a tu lado recuerda eso- me beso apasionadamente, mis lagrimas eran derramadas, por que sabia que era el último beso que recibiría de ella, lentamente su beso perdió fuerza, sus manos dejaron de ser firmes, y ella de desplomo en mis brazos, muerta.

Fin Flash back

Desperté sudando frió, llorando, recordando su muerte culpando a  
Andrea lo que le había hecho.

-Dios, Alejandra, tu eras la única que me quitaba el sueño, y al mismo tiempo eras protagonista de los mismos, por que te fuiste así- dije llevándome las manos al rostro, recordando aquel beso.

-Ahora por fin conseguí mi venganza, conseguí tu venganza Alejandra, las hice sufrir a las dos como lo hicieron contigo querida mía- dije al aire, que tenia la esperanza de que Alejandra me escuchara.

Me levante de la cama, fui al baño y me lave el rostro, necesitaba despejarme de lo que había hecho con Andrea.

flash back

Días después del funeral, en el que solo yo estuve presente, llore amargamente por como la recordaba, pero aun recordaba sus palabras –_Te amo nena_-

-Bien Ale hermosa, conseguiré tu venganza así sea lo último que haga- jure ahí en la tumba de ella.

Pasaron los meses, su aparente suicidio, no era revelado, varias amistades de Alejandra me habían dicho que ella no estaba bien últimamente parecía deprimida, decaída, no dormía bien.

Una de ella me comento que había escuchado el nombre de mi novia en los labios de Andrea.

Ahí fue cuando me empecé a acercar mas a Andrea para descubrir lo que en realidad había pasado, y así podría conseguir mi venganza.

fin Flash back

-_tan solo hiciste que tu corazón se enamorara de la que había asesinado a tu novia_-

Sacudí la cabeza recordar el pasado no era una opción viable tenia que deshacerme de los recuerdos de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

El recuerdo de los besos de Andrea en mi cuerpo era como abrir mis heridas de nuevo por ella, nicole por otro lado lo había disfrutado, eso no era parte de mi venganza pero ella se interpuso en el camino.

Pero extrañamente me sentía destrozada, me sentía muy mal de haber hecho lo que hice, será que si la amaba como creía haberlo dicho alguna vez.

-_Haruka Tenou deja de decir idioteces y sal a buscar a Michiru_- gritaba mi mente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado  
atte

Haruka volkova tenou


	6. Reencuentro

**Perdonen la tardanza tenia un bloqueo de escritor, pero pues creo que por fin se me destapo la neurona, espero que lo disfruten.  
Disclaimer: haruka y michiru no son propiedad mia**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentirla u olvidarla cap 6 **

**Cap 6 "Reencuentro"**

-salí a buscar a Michiru nicole me había dicho que estaba con ella, y que ella se volvía loca por mi, dude por un rato de que lo que dijo ella fuese cierto -

No confiaba mucho en nicole, pero michiru llevaba días de no escuchar de ella. Me preocupaba tenia que saber de ella aunque me llevara una sorpresa, me desesperaba no poder escucharla, tan solo el oír de su voz me daba un escalofrió y a la vez me tranquilizaba.

Decía esto mientras conducía mi auto, digno de una tenou, un deportivo honda modificado, lo conducía a todo lo que daba, la esperanza de ver a michi me descontrolaba.

Llegue a la casa de nicole, baje, me acomode un poco mi cabello, y toque la puerta, inmediatamente el hermano de nicole me abrió esta

-Disculpa…- dije yo medio agitada, pero su hermano no me dejo terminar,

-si la buscas están en el centro comercial, con ella.- dijo el cortante y cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Me que de paralizada por unos segundos, no entendía la indiferencia del hermano de nicole hacia ella, al parecer le disgustaba que su hermana estuviese con Michiru.

-VAMOS REACCIONA!!- grito de nuevo mi mente.

Corrí hasta mi auto, lo conduje hasta el centro comercial, y baje de inmediato,

-conociendo a nicole de seguro están en el cine- corrí hacia los cines de ahí, y afortunadamente las divise a las dos, Nicole sonrió al verme, y Michiru se quedo impactada, no creía lo que veía dejo caer su bolsa- Camine hacia ella a recogerle su bolsa, y poder hablar con ella.

-Bien nena, estoy aquí para que me perdones, no quise lastimarte…- las palabras me eran difíciles de pronunciar y continué como pude -…sabes Michiru hermosa, te extrañe y sobretodo, te amo-

Michiru no podía pronunciar palabra, continué –Michi hermosa, nena…regresarías con alguien que le quitas el sueño, pero a la vez tu persona es la protagonista de estos, que le quitas la respiración cada vez que te ve, y le regresa la vida cada que esta contigo? – dije aguantando la respiración esperando a que dijera algo.

Nunca dijo nada, comenzaba a dudar de que realmente hubiera sido una mala idea venir hasta acá y decirle mis sentimientos.

Michiru me tomo del rostro, sus lagrimas se hacía presentes, me acerco lentamente a ella y pronunció –yo también te amo- después me dio un apasionado beso en medio de aquella plaza, sin importarle si nos estaban viendo o no.

El beso duro mas de lo previsto, la gente empezaba a distraerme del beso, este fue interrumpido por Nicole –Este… perdonen por interrumpirla, pero supongo que Andrea necesita atención- esta me miro dedicándome una mirada asesina.

Entendía perfectamente por que lo hacia –bien Nikky espero escuchar de ti pronto- le extendí la mano

La estrecho y dijo -Haruka nos veremos espero no muy pronto- me sonrío y se marcho.

-Haru que fue eso?- me preguntaba Michi desconcertada

-nada amor, solo algo entre Nikky y yo- le dije sonriendo.

-bien vamos a mi casa ya no me gusta estar en lugares públicos cuando estas tu conmigo- dijo ella alegre.

-E…e…esta bien nena- dije sorprendida.

Nos fuimos hasta su casa, caminando, la lluvia nos ganaba el camino.

-bueno al menos no hay pronostico de granizo no lo crees- dije yo en broma cuando nos llovía.

Michiru sonrío un poco, me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacía ella.

-lo siento es que no puedo mas- me beso después de decir eso, me tomo de la cintura, y profundizo el beso, estuvimos así por mas de 20 minutos, sin saciarnos la una de la otra, sin terminar de poder calmar la ansiedad la una de la otra.

-Sabes Michi en tus brazos me siento segura- dije ya cuando las caricias se hacía tiernas, los besos se hacían cada vez mas apasionados, y prolongados.

-mmm raro lo mismo te iba a decir yo Pequeñita…- dijo mirándome a los ojos -… dime Haruka Tenou, eres una persona ruda y muy descortés con los demás, dime por que eres así de tierna conmigo? –

Me retire un poco de sus brazos, baje la mirada, cerré los ojos y sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían en mi.

Michi me miraba extrañada –Haru ¿que pasa? – dijo ella en un tono de preocupación.

-Michi, lo que pasa es que no dejo entrar a las personas, que me lastiman, o de simple vista no confió en ellas - dije alejándome de ella.

-y por que me has dejado entrar a mi- dijo ella

-por que contigo confíe a primera vista, y eso es bastante raro, no suelo confiar en nadie- dije yo tratando de esconder los sentimientos perdidos por Andrea.

Conforme pasaba la lluvia, los sentimientos encontrados por Michi eran inevitables, confiaba en ella, en pocas palabras la amaba, pero el miedo de saber que Andrea seguiría ahí amenazándome, asechando a Michi me intrigaba, cual sería el próximo pasó de ella.

-Haruka sabes que estaré aquí para protegerte, no debes de decirme por que no confías en los demás, lo comprendo de una manera u otra, amor-

Dijo ella tratando de que no llorara, ya que mis lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

Michi me tomo de la mano, muy gentilmente, y no dijo nada solo se acerco a mi, y me beso tiernamente.

-Michi, sabes te extrañe mucho, cuando te fuiste –

-Nikky me dijo lo que sentías por mi, y yo pues dude un poco de que eso fuera cierto- Michi me dijo ya cuando estábamos en la puerta de su casa.

Mis sentimientos eran fuertes, pero por que me sentía tan mal, me sentía deprimida, sin ganas de estar con alguien, Michi me había invitado a su casa, y subimos a su habitación, ella se durmió pero yo me quede despierta junto a ella.

-_Demonios haruka que te ocurre…_- dijo mi mente -_… estas en la casa de Michi, ella acostada a tu lado, con su cara de ángel y tu sin poder hacer algo por la culpa que te mata por Andrea _–

Los pensamientos me invadían, las caricias hechas por los años no se han borrado, aun cuando pensé que lo habían hecho, Nikky habrá atendido a Andrea, si lo habrá hecho bien.

Me levante de la cama, me separe de Michi y me salí de su casa no quería despertarla con el humo de mi cigarro que estaba a punto de fumarme.

-Michi hermosa, si te amo, pero por que no dejo de pensar en Andrea, de cómo estará, de cómo habrá tomado mi decisión de regresar contigo- dije mientras me fumaba el cigarro.

-por que el silencio de la noche no puede contestarme, Andrea cielo, lo siento mucho por lo que te hice pero necesitaba ver que sentías al ser utilizada como lo hiciste con Alejandra- aspiraba el humo y miraba las estrellas.

-Andrea, sabes cuando miro al cielo, veo tu rostro, tu sonrisa, por que no pudiste comprender mis sentimientos antes de estar con Emmanuel-

Comprendí en aquellos momentos, mis propios sentimientos a Andrea, Hacia Michi, el por que de mi constante búsqueda de alguien que realmente me pudiera sentirme tranquila en sus brazos, ahora por fin tenia a alguien que me amaba de regreso.

-Andrea hermosa, lo siento, pero debo de continuar mi camino y si ese camino es sin ti, lo debo de seguir, junto a Michiru- dije al silencio de la noche, termine mi cigarro, y entre a la casa, me acosté junto con Michi, me acerque a ella y la bese en la frente. Seguidamente la abrace y me dormi junto a ella.

Continuara...


	7. Decisiones

**lo siento por tardarme tanto estaba terminando mi cuatrimestre, aki esta el 7mo capitulo.  
Diclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru no son mios, son de Naoko Takeuchi.  
Enjoy  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentirla u Olvidarla cap 7 **

**Decisiones **

Deje que el silencio de la noche me arrullara, tan solo silencio y soledad es lo que puedo sentir en los brazos de alguien como Andrea.

Para el caso Andrea me había comentado que realizaba un viaje fuera del país, que no regresaba en un mes, eso me daría tiempo de pensar un poco, y aun no preocuparme tanto de que tomase venganza de Michiru, de seguro Nikky la había podido controlar y aun orientarla para que no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Su venganza iba a ser de las mas crueles, lo presentía necesitaba hablar con Nicole.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me vestí como normalmente lo hacia, los padres de Michiru no llegaban hasta la noche, así que me dejaba un rato para disfrutar algo del tiempo perdido con ella.

-Nena que quieres hacer hoy estoy a tu disposición- dije yo lo mas amable posible en su cama despertándola, como solía hacerlo, un beso en la frente.

Ella se despertó con una sonrisa, me beso de regreso en los labios, y entonces respondió –Linda, lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo hoy, que no sabes cuanto te extrañe.-

-Claro hermosa, por que no vamos a comer, y te rapto un rato antes de que lleguen tus padres- sonreí y la abrace

-Me parece un muy buena idea, linda, además si tienes esa mirada tierna es que tienes algo preparado para esta noche- dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

Michiru me llevo a la cama, abrazándome y besándome con pasión, podría haberse notado que me había extrañado durante el tiempo que no estuvimos juntas.

Nos perdimos en la mañana, y las horas pasaban muy lentamente, con ella me sentía muy bien, como si no hubiese algo mas perfecto que ella acostada en mis brazos, la soledad que había sentido la noche anterior los sentía lejanos.

Cuanto mas pasaba tiempo con Michiru me embriagaba, no podía irme de su lado, ella también parecía disfrutar de mi compañía.

Bajamos a desayunar, y como yo tenia la fama de hacer un muy buen desayuno lo hice yo, también a petición de Michiru.

-Sabes linda creo que me muestras a mi, la persona que quieres negar a lo demás-

Mientras estaba haciendo el desayuno la voltee a ver –por que dices eso nena?-

-Por que pues digo no imagine cuando te conocí que fueras tan romántica, amorosa, cuidadosa de lo que haces, que eres frágil, y pues sientes mas de lo que demuestras linda- dijo Michi sentada en una mesita cerca de donde estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-nena…- dije volteándome completamente -… acabas de describir como soy en lo intimo, en los mas profundo de mi ser, pero sabes por que no lo muestro- la mira

-por que linda?- dijo ella mirándome extrañada.

Me voltee de nuevo a ver el desayuno-por que cuando he mostrado mi corazón siempre me lo han rechazado, me han pisoteado, y me han lastimado, y cada vez que lo muestro, me vuelvo vulnerable y débil es por eso que no lo muestro- tenia unas cuantas lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, estaba recordando a Andrea como se había alejado con Emmanuel y me dejo sola en las sombras.

Sentí unos brazos gentiles secándome esas lagrimas –Se que te duele, y se que la amaste en lo mas profundo de tu ser, pero tarde o temprano debes dejarla ir no lo crees linda-

Bruscamente llore al las palabras de Michi, recordé el día que me la encontré después de de haberme encontrado con Andrea y haberle dicho que la amaba. Abrace a Michi llorando en sus hombros, estaba llorando mi alma, podía notar a Michi un poco celosa y a la vez culpable de que abriera una puerta que llevaba años de haberse cerrado.

-ya tranquila linda, ya todo paso – dijo ella

-lo que pasa es que éramos amigas y así lo quería, quería que se quedase así, sin movimiento, y a pesar de que éramos amigas todo paso sin que las dos tuviéramos el control de la situación que a las dos nos parecía perfecta- dije yo aun llorando.

-Pero linda ella se fue con el no, si realmente ella te hubiese amado te hubiera dedo una segunda oportunidad, ya deja el pasado en donde debe de estar, atrás- se acerco a mi y me proporciono un beso que me dejo impactada. –pero sabes linda, yo te amo y no soportaría perderte-

-Michi hermosa, tu eres la que me haz salvado de ser devorada por la misma oscuridad, de ser consumida por mi locura, se que lo que hice contigo en un pasado no estuvo nada bien, pero ahora entiendo lo que es amar con locura y ser correspondida lo juro pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado- un beso apasionado sello mi promesa que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Un olor desconocido me alarmaba de repente –nena no hueles algo extraño- le pregunte a michi.

-Linda el desayuno- corrí a apagar el casi incendio que se convertía la casa, las dos nos reímos

-bueno ya que mi desayuno esta quemado quieres salir a algún lado a desayunar nena –

Mire al día con nuevos ojos, tenia a alguien que me amaba, sus palabras las estaba grabando en mi corazón, y se que ella también lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y fuimos al restaurante mas cercano para poder desayunar a gusto, ahí platicamos, compartimos nuestros secretos, y nos conocimos aun mas de lo que ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

La decisión de ya no ver atrás era mía, supe que Michi había tomado esa decisión años atrás, y a través de sus palabras me lo había transmitido.

--------------------------------------------------------

Siento por tardarme tanto espero lo hayan disfrutado, esperen el cap 8


	8. Llegando al limite

**Perdonen la tardanza, es que estaba ocupada, en mis vacasiones, pero aki esta la octava entrega de Sentirla u olvidarla, tal vez sea el penultimo capitulo.  
Advertencia: contiene algo de lemon, pero sin ser vulgar.  
Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes de Haruka y Michiru, son de Naoko Takeuchi  
enjoy  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentirla u Olvidarla cap 8 **

**Llegando al ****límite**

Los días junto a Michi se hacían cada vez mas intensos, disfrutaba de su compañía, se podía decir que la calma reinaba.

No había visto a Nicole cerca de su casa, ni a Andrea afuera de la suya.

-Esta calma no esta bien, no me agrada, no la siento propia de Andrea-

Michi me miro impactada y me dedico una mirada asesina.

-Nena hermosa es lo que siento-

-Si linda pero creo que habíamos quedado en que la ibas a dejar en paz- dijo ella enfadada.

-Claro que lo habíamos estipulado, pero pues la calma que siento, no la siento propia de alguien que conozco desde hace años, se que se va a vengar de lo que le hice, y no lo va a hacer dejándome en paz-

Michi se fue de donde estábamos, yo corrí tras ella –Michi hermosa, sabes que la amo, pero pues la verdad quiero dejar las cosas en claro con ella-

-Y aun así, verla para revolcarte con ella-

-No es eso nena, ya el deseo por ella se ha ido, solo quiero dejar en claro que nada mas la quiero ver de nuevo como amiga-

Michi me miro con disgusto, medito por un rato, -Esta bien, iremos después de mañana, que me debes una noche- me guiño un ojo.

Yo por un lado me sonroje fuertemente –E…Esta bien nena-

Michi y yo nos fuimos a su casa, ella no pudo controlarse mas y me beso

–Lo siento- fue su respuesta.

La bese de regreso, mas apasionadamente, ella sorprendida recibió el beso y lo intensifico. –No hay problema nena- sonreí ante ella.

Nos dirigimos a su cuarto, besándonos, disfrutando la una de la otra, desvistiéndonos, parecía que la noche iba a ser eterna.

Yo besaba sus puntos sensibles, y ella los disfrutaba, podría hacerla ver las estrellas en un segundo si así hubiera querido, pero no tenía ninguna prisa.

La desvestía sensualmente, podía ver que ella quería ser tomada, y que mejor que por la persona que amaba, la besaba, sus gemidos me daban la señal de que siguiera, que la hiciera llegar a su punto máximo de excitación.

Nos acostamos para que ella disfrutase mas de mis besos, la abrazaba, la excitaba cada vez mas, las prendas quedaban en un lugar mas cómodo, fuera de su cuerpo.

La tome del cuello profundizando un beso, transformándolo a francés, ella se sorprendió de la intensidad que estaba poniendo al beso, pero aun así ella lo acepto y lo respondió quizás con la misma intensidad.

Su respiración se volvía agitada, su mente sabia que no podía concentrarse mas que en mis roces, los rosetones que estaba dejando en su piel, algo que le duraría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mis manos parecían poseídas, recorría su cuerpo con locura, y hasta con lujuria, mis manos cada una en su cadera, haciendo presión para que pueda sentir mas mis labios en su piel, en sus senos.

Excitándola mas, mis labios, también parecían poseídos, bajaban por su vientre, que me volvía loca, tocaba con destreza sus puntos mas débiles, ella estaba a mil, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, sus suplicas de que sugiera eran casi innecesarias, ya que su cuerpo me lo decía todo.

Baje hasta su zona mas intima con nada mas que mis labios, mientras mis manos subían hasta su pecho.

Todo ahí se dio con naturalidad, pude sentir como Michi llegaba al clímax, sin ayuda de nada mas, la abrace y ella sofocada sonreía, estaba muy sonrojada, se podía decir que estaba contenta.

Nos fundimos en un nuevo beso, lleno de ternura, y amor los gemidos eran silenciados por el día que estaba a punto de acabar, el cansancio era su perdición, entrelace mis manos junto con las de ella, me dormí victima de aquel amor y cansancio que me invadía.

Al Día Siguiente.

Los rayos del sol, luchaban contra las nubes gruesas de tormenta, el viento estaba enojado, rugía de furia.

Algo me decía que este día no iba a ser tan alegre como los otros. Pensaba mientras dormía.

----------------------------------------Sueño-------------------------------------------------------------

_Soñaba algo perturbador, las nubes de tormenta eran negras, a punto de soltar un diluvio, se podían notar cuatro siluetas femeninas, y dos espadas puntiagudas, sostenidas de la mano de dos de ellas. _

_Una de las siluetas era bajita, delgada con el cabello lacio, se podía notar que no iba a ceder en contra de la otra silueta que era alta, con el cabello corto alborotado, se notaba que las dos se habían amado hace tiempo, y ahora eran obligadas a luchar._

_-Linda no creo que sea una buena idea pelear contra ella- dijo otra de las siluetas, una chica de mediana estatura, con cabello rizado largo que le llegaba a las rodillas. _

_-Nena no va a pasar nada mírala, solo quiere su venganza cuando yo quería arreglar las cosas- _

_-Arreglar las cosas, linda?- la silueta mas chica se enfureció, -no sabes cuanto me ha costado recuperarme de lo que me hiciste linda- dijo las ultimas palabras con énfasis. _

_-Nena por que no dejas este asunto en paz y hablamos de las cosas- dijo la silueta mas grande. _

_-No lo haré linda, por que ya lo hicimos muchas veces y nunca llegamos a nada concreto- dijo la silueta mas pequeña. Y seguidamente empuño la espada que tenia en la mano y ataco a la silueta mas grande, esta esquivo el ataque, e inmovilizo a la pequeña. _

_-Sabes que no podrás conmigo nena- dijo en el oído de la pequeña. _

_-pero yo tengo mis habilidades linda- dijo la pequeña y golpea a la grande en al abdomen. –No me importa que tengas perfeccionado el arte de la espada, tu me enseñaste y aun ahora recuerdo tus clases- _

_-MMMM Mis clases, cierto lo había olvidado- se quedo pensativa por un momento la silueta grande, -apuesto a que haz olvidado esto- la grande ataco a la pequeña y logro atravesarla –siempre ten la guardia arriba- dijo la silueta grande con un tono de venganza y consejo. _

--------------------------------------Fin Sueño-------------------------------------------------------------------

Una tristeza terrible me ataco, y desperté con sudor frío en mi frente de golpe me levante –Andrea!!!- Mire a Michiru dormida apaciblemente.

Me tome de la frente y cerré los ojos –dios no puede ser que en el sueño seamos Andrea, Nikky, Michiru y yo, pero en donde? –

-Linda que pasa?- dijo michi detrás de mi preocupada.

-Nada nena, o espero que no sea nada lo que soñé- me levante de la cama.

-Sabes Michi que siempre te protegeré- dije yo, pensando que iba a perderla, no sabia como pensar, si ese sueño era realmente una premonición.

-Lo se, pero por que me lo dices con esa cara de preocupación- dijo Michi levantándose a abrazarme. –que pasa preciosa?- dijo ella en mis hombros.

-Espero que no suceda nada nena, tan solo espero que no suceda nada- le dije a Michi acurrucándome en uno de sus hombros.

El día paso normalmente, sin grandes cambios, daba la coincidencia que ese mismo día Michi y yo íbamos ir al cine, yo estaba alerta en el transcurso de la casa de Michiru al cine, y el la plaza me relaje mas ya que no divise a nadie familiar.

Pasaron las horas y yo me iba calmando.

-Bueno ya son mas de las 10 de la noche y no ha pasado nada o si linda- me pregunto michi sonriendo.

-Mmm las 10 y si sigue sin pasar nada aun- dijo una voz femenina tocándome el hombro sonriendo.

-Nicole, por dios, que… que estas haciendo tu aquí- dije visiblemente perturbada.

-Calma, Haruka, nunca te había visto así de perturbada, sígueme, también tu Michiru- dijo ella alejándose, yo tome el ultimo sorbo de mi bebida, necesitaba valor para lo que me esperaba.

Seguimos a Nicole hasta las afueras del centro comercial, las afueras del estacionamiento, pude sentir el viento que estaba furioso, alborotaba mi cabello, y alborotaba el cabello de michi, caminamos hasta un pequeño claro donde Andrea esperaba, sentada en el capó de lo que pude distinguir el auto que le había regalado.

-como se tardan eh- dijo ella sin voltear a vernos

-Si la ubicación hubiera sido mas cercana hubiéramos llegado mas temprano- dije yo en tono de burla –típico de ti Andy-

-típico de mi que? Haru- dijo Andrea visiblemente enojada y dirigiéndose hacía mi mirándome, dolida, se veía que las lagrimas la habían invadido noches antes.

-Bien, que es típico de ti que te compliques la vida…- me voltee para ver a michi -…y mas con Emmanuel te complicaste mas- dije dedicándole una mirada asesina a Nicole junto con Andrea.

-No metamos a Emmanuel en esto- dijo ella con la voz un poco entrecortada, se notaba que le dolía saber algo de el.

-Que digo te duele saber algo de el, te duele saber que por el nos separamos Andy, te duele saber que pueda ser yo capaz de hacerle algo por venganza- la mire con odio –no seria capaz de rebajarme como tu lo hiciste al asesinar a Alejandra-

-Yo no asesine a esa tipa, ella se suicido – Andrea trataba de defenderse.

-Si por tus constantes insultos, y que la acosabas sexualmente- dije con odio hacia Andrea.

-y yo que voy a estar acosándola sexualmente ella se mato por tu culpa Haruka- dijo Andrea casi gritando.

-Que por mi culpa, yo amaba a Alejandra y la muerte me la arrebato- dije con la voz entrecortada, y a punto del llanto.

-Si la amabas pero un día la note sola, sin ti, por tu estupido campeonato de espadas- Decía ella echándome en cara algo que no le incumbía.

-Andrea esta vez haz ido demasiado lejos- dije con una mirada furiosa.

-Eso era lo que quería linda, provocarte- dijo ella con una mirada maliciosa, como disfrutando del dolor que tenia por haber perdido a mi antiguo amor.

-Y creo que lo haz logrado nena- dije dirigiéndome hacía ella.

Estaba a punto de tomar velocidad para por lo menos darle algo que no olvidaría de mi parte.

-Antes de que hagas algo, mejor enfrentémonos como se debe, y en donde tu puedas estar mas cómoda – dijo ella esquivándome.

-Bien como tu quieras, de todos modos eres tu la que vas a perder- dije aun mas furiosa.

Nicole se dirigió hacía mi, y me entrego una espada puntiaguda del extremo, pesada ya que me di cuenta que no era de utilería, propiamente me prepare para lo que podría ser mi ultimo encuentro con Andrea.

-Bien Andrea, quieres perder de la manera mas dolorosa.- dije con la espada señalándola.

-Perder, sabes linda que nunca pierdo- dijo ella poniéndose en guardia.

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado, esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo, que puede que sea el ultimo.  
Como terminaran Andy y Haruka, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	9. desencadenando el infierno final

**Bueno esta es la ultima entrega de sentirla u olvidarla, si me retrase es por que estaba viendo que le faltaba.  
Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de Naoko Takeuchi  
enjoy  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentirla u Olvidarla cap 9 **

**Desencadenando el infierno, Sentimientos por descubrir. **

El viento estaba furioso, alborotaba el cabello de las cuatro, Andrea estaba preparándose, para poder derrotarme en mi propio territorio.

-No creo que sea buena idea pelear contra ella-dijo Michi acercándose a mi hablándome al oído.

-Nena no va a pasar nada, mírala solo quiere su venganza cuando yo quería arreglar las cosas- le conteste a Michi.

-Arreglar las cosas? - Andrea se enfureció –No sabes cuanto me ha costado recuperarme de lo que me hiciste linda- dijo ella enfatizando las ultimas frases.

-Nena por que no dejas este asunto en paz y hablamos de las cosas – le dije a Andrea mientras ella no daba razón a su palabra.

-No lo haré preciosa, por que ya lo hicimos muchas veces y nunca llegamos a nada concreto- dijo Andrea empuñando su espada, atacando directamente y sin casi avisar.

Esquive su golpe inmovilizándola, quedando de frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Sabes que no podrás conmigo nena- le dije sonriendo.

Andrea sonríe y me dice –Pero yo tengo mis movimientos- seguidamente me golpea en el estomago, y me deja arrodillada.

-No me importa que tengas perfeccionado el arte de la espada, tu me enseñaste y aun ahora recuerdo tus clases- dijo Andrea respirando agitadamente.

-MMMM mis clases, cierto lo olvidaba- me quede pensativa, y en esos momentos recordé mi sueño, terminaba por atravesar a Andrea y matarla.

-Apuesto a que haz olvidado esto- dije empuñando mi espada, esquivando el cuerpo de Andrea, y deteniéndome en su regazo, acercándome a su oído –Siempre ten la guardia arriba nena-

Andrea se quedo paralizada, reacciono inmediatamente y se alejo.

Seguidamente, ella me ataco yo esquivaba cada golpe y cada golpe era mas certero, cada golpe se acercaba mas a mi cuerpo, y lograba hacerme algunos rasguños.

Sonreí en medio de todos esos golpes –Al parecer te enseñe muy bien Andy-

Ella descanso un poco –Yo, Haru, soy alguien que aprende muy rápido, y si me decido puedo lograr lo que sea- dijo ella un poco agitada y reanudo los golpes blandiendo la espada.

Esquivando cada uno de esos golpes dije –Bien Andy, si enséñame lo que realmente eres, que si puedo enamorarme fue de alguien que haya valido la pena- sonreía ante mis palabras.

Mis palabras me distraían, pude sentir como en una de las ocasiones que hable mi cuerpo estaba sangrando de una herida recién hecha, seguía esquivando aquellos golpes, y mi mente viajaba a tiempos en donde no peleábamos, meses antes de que sucediera todo el lío, donde nos amábamos aun después de esa muerte la pude perdonar.

Flash back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Nena eres un amor, sabes que te amo- dije yo sentada en un sillón con Andrea rodeándome con sus brazos, y sentada encima de mi, muy cómoda.

-Si hermosa si se que me amas- me dio un beso el cual yo lo profundice.

La tarde lluviosa paso entre besos, caricias, y hasta unos roces excitantes de parte de las dos, nos se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así solo supe que lo disfrute de una manera que no lo iba a poder experimentar de aquella manera.

Fin Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Las lagrimas empezaron a fluir, y me estaba distrayendo mucho de la pelea, Andrea logro, arrancarme un dije en forma de cruz que llevaba en ese momento que ella misma me había regalado, el dije salio volando, y un dolor terrible me invadió en lo que es el abdomen.

El frío de la espada se transmitía a mi cuerpo, la sangre fluía, y por medios de la espada, pude notar que Andrea había perdido el control.

-Haruka!!!!- grito Michi corriendo hacía mi tratando de no llorar.

-Haruka…yo… no quise- dijo Andy abrazando a Nicole que había visto todo muy silenciosamente.

-Michi yo…- trate de hablar pero Michi me interrumpió

-No nena no hables…- dijo colocándome uno de sus delgados dedos en mi boca para callarme. –…Ahorra fuerzas-

Lo que escuchaba ya casi era imperceptible, tan solo escuche a Nicole gritando –Andrea!!!!, donde estas?!!!- Me desperté como pude, y me levante como tal, débil pude notar a Andy al borde de un acantilado, extendiendo los brazos, iba a saltar.

-No Haruka no puedes- dijo Michi entre lagrimas.

-Pero ella no merece morir, y menos suicidarse- dije yo quejándome de la herida recién hecha.

Corrí como pude, y pude alcanzar a Andy antes de que saltara, la abrace y las dos saltamos del acantilado.

-HARUKA!!- oía a Michiru gritando mi nombre mientras caíamos

-Pero por que, si estas casi muerta por mi culpa- dijo ella cerca de mi

-No lo ves, tonta, siempre serás la persona a la que pueda acudir, y por eso me importa lo que te pase- dije débil pero aun abrazándola.

Sabía que la caída nos iba a matar a las dos.

-En esta ocasión creo que no serás tu la que mueras, adiós Andy, cuídate-

Coloque a Andrea encima mío mientras me colocaba yo para caer de espaldas en el suelo.

-No Haruka, debería de ser yo la que te proteja- dijo ella intentando quitarme de en medio.

-Nunca- la abrace con las fuerzas que me quedaban, envolviéndola, en un capullo, intente caer el lo mas suave que encontré, caímos sobre un árbol que amortiguo parte de la velocidad que llevábamos, después unos matorrales, que me rasguñaron toda la espalda, golpeamos el suelo, y no recuerdo mas.

Mi cuerpo no me respondía, desperté en un dolor increíble, el oxigeno me faltaba tosía pero nada reaccionaba, sentía a alguien en mi pecho, mis piernas casi no respondían, y mis brazos aun estaban envolviendo a Andrea.

Sonreí – bueno al menos estas viva- dije débilmente.

-Pero por que? Por que me salvaste, si yo te asesine- dijo ella en lagrimas.

-Por que el suicidio, no es bueno para nadie, es otra forma de huir de las cosas, y es como morir en un infierno, que puede torturarte para siempre- dije muy débil.

-Haruka, siento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado como quisieras- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Limpie algunas de sus lagrimas –tonta, fui yo la que hizo que no funcionara lo nuestro, se feliz con Emmanuel-

Andrea se quedo paralizada.

-Bueno di algo, como no se "gracias por salvarme la vida"- sonreí mientras ella se sentaba junto a mi.

-y tu que no puedes moverte?- me dijo ella con un tono de preocupación.

-pues siento que el oxigeno me falta, creo que tengo algunas costillas rotas, y pues mis piernas las siento, pero aun así las siento muy mal, siento un dolor terrible- dije aun tirada en el suelo.

-uy lo siento, no quise que te rompieras algo por mi culpa…- ella dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Yo como pude me levante y la tome del rostro, le levante la cabeza y le dije cerca de ella – no fue tu culpa, no fue la culpa de nadie, solo te pido no vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez de nuevo, y que tenga que ir yo a salvarte de nuevo- dije desfalleciéndome en sus piernas.

Horas después Michiru junto con Nicole, con ayuda medica, al parecer Emmanuel se había enterado del asunto con Andrea y mió.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía sentir mi cuerpo, una y otra vez recordaba lo que le había hecho a Andy, una y otra vez me arrepentía.

Desperté agitada, bañada en sudor frió, trate de levantarme pero un dolor me invadió el abdomen y las costillas que me dolían al respirar.

Tan solo se oía el sonido de mi monitor cardiaco, significaba que estaba viva, a duras penas pero estaba viva.

-De milagro estoy viva- respire un poco quejándome.

-Si eso dijeron los doctores- dijo alguien familiar en la puerta.

-Andy que sorpresa estas bien tu?- ella solo tenia algunos raspones, y algunas magulladuras en su cuerpo y cara.

-Pero pues que paso después de que me desmaye- le pregunte sin tener idea de que había pasado en ese lapso.

-Pues después de que te desmayaste, llegaron Michiru junto con Nicole, y Emmanuel, imagínate la cara de Michiru y Emmanuel cuando te vieron en mis piernas… - río un poco ante el comentario -…después la ambulancia, te levanto y te trajimos a la sala de urgencias, tenias cuatro costillas rotas, la pierna estaba casi destrozada, y tus pulmones casi son traspasados por una de tus costillas, así que si estas viva de milagro- puso cara seria, y de inmediato Emmanuel entra junto con Michi a la habitación.

-Haru!!!- corrió hacia mi y me beso como si no hubiera un mañana de que me pudiese besar de nuevo.

-Ejem!!- dijo Emmanuel

Michi se separo sonrojada y yo pronuncie palabra –vamos no hicieron eso ustedes después de no verse durante tanto tiempo…- les guiñe un ojo a los dos -…y apuesto a que estuvieron haciendo mas que eso-

Los dos se pusieron rojos de la pena, yo y Michi reímos al unísono –bueno podrían dejarme sola con Michi es que necesito aclarar cosas con ella- los dos serios se fueron.

-Y bien de que quieres hablar- dijo ella sentándose junto a mi en la cama.

-De que por que salte a salvarla, si ella casi me mata- dije yo.

-Ah si de eso- dijo ella indiferente

-Pues salte por que no quería que le tocara el mismo destino que Alejandra, se que ese destino no es para nadie, me he despertado en las noches por que oigo a Alejandra gritando mi nombre, cuando debí de estar con ella, mientras Andrea la molestaba, no quería el mismo destino para ella- dije tratando de explicarle lo que hice.

-lo entiendo, pero por que la dejas ir ahora que te ha pisoteado así?- dijo ella preguntándome.

-Por que en ella reside el infierno, por que en ella en su propia conciencia sabe lo que hizo, ese es el infierno que yo no quería que se torturase toda la eternidad, y menos en su alma, que muy desgastada que esta. Ese es el infierno que todos vivimos, que nuestros ojos no muestren lo que es la tormenta de nuestras almas es diferente. Y yo Haruka te propongo algo Michiru- dije muy seria sacando una pequeña caja negra que tenia guardada en el cajón del hospital.

Michiru no podía articular palabra –Michiru Kaioh aceptarías estar conmigo en el la tierra y vivir como en el cielo conmigo, en otras palabras aceptarías ser mi esposa?- dije yo tratando de contener la situación.

Michi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza tomar el anillo, que yo se lo pusiera y me beso muy apasionadamente.

"Cielo e Infierno en la tierra, tratando de que la vida se convierta en uno de ellos, imaginado como seria esta sin que uno de los dos existiera, con Mi Sirena, navegando horizontes, sin temer a nada, saltaría por no estar en el mismo infierno que conservo en mi corazón" .

Fin  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado es el final si le hace falta algo me avisan

Haruka Volkova

1:48am

26/08/07


End file.
